fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries
in " "}} Aries (アリエス Ariesu), "The White Lamb" (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 5 In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 20 Personality Aries is very shy and polite. She frequently apologizes (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 16-17 History In the year X781, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, a Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her, and as a shield during battles. Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob saw such mistreatment and warned Karen that she should take care of her Spirits. In a rage, Karen accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 5-8 As punishment, Karen vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit; however, before she could act on her threat, Leo stepped in by summoning himself to take Aries' place, accused Karen of mistreating her Spirits and demanded the Celestial Spirit Mage break her contracts with Aries and himself. When Karen refused, Leo threatened to remain in the human world until she agreed, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen died at the hands of Angel of the Oración Seis, who took Aries' key as her own.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 9-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc After an exchange in the Celestial Spirit World, Aries is summoned by Angel to battle Loke and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 Despite the two not wanting to fight each other, they choose to fight for the sake of their pride. However, due to Aries' non-combative nature, she fights a losing battle with Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-5 As the battle progresses, Angel summons Caelum and uses it to blast through Aries to hit Loke, causing them both to return to the Celestial Spirit World to heal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 After her defeat, Angel is arrested and her contracts with her spirits are broken. Aries, along with Scorpio and Gemini, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Lucy summons Aries to prevent the Edolas soldiers from capturing her and her friends. Aries then proceeds to attack the soldiers with her Wool Magic, which allows Lucy and company to escape. Tenrou Island arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Aries celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Aries dances with Scorpio, Natsu, Loke, and Levy. When the celebration ends, Aries says goodbye to Lucy and her friends, telling her to take good care of everybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 Aries is later summoned by Lucy during the Event of the Games' Fourth Day, Naval Battle, in which the competitors must knock each other out of a giant water sphere. When Lucy is about to be thrown out of the sphere, she summons Aries and Virgo, both of whom are wearing swimsuits. Aries creates a Wool Wall that prevents Lucy from going outside the sphere, apologizing if it was too fluffy. They later help Lucy by holding her hands after a powerful Water Magic spell from Juvia Lockser nearly sends her outside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 10-12 Aries is summoned again by both Lucy and Yukino Agria, along with the other 11 Golden Keys, in order for them to combine their powers and seal the Eclipse Gate. Thus, Aries and the other Spirits fly towards the gate and push it, closing it once again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc After being confronted by Keyes and Franmalth, Lucy summons Aries alongside Taurus, where Aries sends forth a flurry of wool which is further agitated by Taurus to blind the Tartaros members and allow Lucy and Wendy to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 4-6 Later, Franmalth reappears, adopting Aries' form and abilitiesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Page 10 and after encountering Natsu and taking up Taurus' likeness, he reveals that he has absorbed both Celestial Spirits to perform Revolution. As Natsu attempts to attack Franmalth, the latter transforms his head into Aries' and lets out a weep, which hinders Natsu's assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 13-17 After Franmalth incapacitates Lucy in order to absorb her, she musters up the resolve to maintain her soul to save her spirits, and through such, she attempts to close Aries' gate by force, but not before Franmalth releases the spirit from his repertoire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 14-17 Magic and Abilities Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Aries' Magic allows her to create and manipulate pink wool that covers opponents by distracting them, sending them into a relaxed and comfortable state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 17 Aries is able to create enough wool to entangle many opponents at once, as well as use it underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 10 *'Wool Bomb' (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of Magical wool around her opponents, in which she can ambush them in any given direction and lull them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage. *'Wool Shot': Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her Wool Bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 *'Wool Wall': Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft. *'Wool Cushion': Aries conjures a massive woolen cushion that spirals from the ground. It acts as an airbag which allows those falling from high ground to remain unharmed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 *'100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool' (モコモコウール 100% (パーセント) Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)): Aries releases a thick flurry of wool towards the opponents, which blinds and obscures their vision and causes them to wheeze.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Page 5 *'Wool Typhoon' (ウールタイフーン Ūru Taifūn): A combination attack used alongside Taurus; Aries attacks with 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool, then Taurus uses the Labrys while spinning causing the wool to whirl in a wide range attacking the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Page 7 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aries has shown considerable skill in hand-to-hand combat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Aries appears as the school nurse of the Fairy Academy who informs the students of the attack from Courage Academy. She and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Aries appears as a support character for Angel in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia *The astrological sign Aries means Ram, a male sheep, whose wool was known more famously as the Golden Fleece. Aries, however, is a female, and uses pink wool. Quotes *(To Karen) "It, It's not my job to serve these guys." *(About fighting Loke) "Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them... That is... Our Pride!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 4-5 *(To Loke) ''"So you found yourself a great owner... I'm glad..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Celestial Spirit